My Dream: Gaara, Katrina and the Kettle of Water
by Withering Princess
Summary: I dreamed of this sometime ago... and it's totally random! You'll get insane after reading! XD


My Dream: Gaara, Katrina and the Kettle of Boiling Water  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I dreamed about this sometime ago... I thought it would be neat if I make it a one-shot fic!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
I happily skipped towards my classroom. Today's the first day of school, and I hope I could make many new friends. I entered the classroom and took a seat, grinning stupidly at everyone.  
  
Then, the teacher entered the classroom. "Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate. Gaara." She said.  
  
I was dumbstruck when Gaara walked into the room. He wasn't wearing our school uniform he still wears his ninja clothes and he still carries his gourd. I stared at him and wondered why he's here. 'I dunno...' I thought as I finally gave up thinking...  
  
BREAK TIME!!!!  
  
Yes! It's already break time! My favorite period in school where the teacher is the lady who sells snacks at the canteen! 'Yay! What should I eat...' I thought as I walked towards the canteen. I looked at the lady who was cooking the food. I noticed she's not the usual cook... maybe she's newly hired I thought.  
  
Then she turned around. I was so shocked to see that the new canteen cook was Katrina! Katrina Halili to be exact! Starstruck Avenger! (In my dream, Katrina owns 'Bantay Bata' (1) ) I watched her as she boils water in a kettle, wondering why she works here when someone walked past me.  
  
I looked at that person. It was Gaara! I prayed internally. I wanted to run away, but I could move. 'I give up... My feet seemed to be glued to the ground.' I thought. I watched Gaara as he approached Katrina.  
  
"Katrina... Let me do your work." Said Gaara. "But I must get something in return." He added.  
  
My jaw dropped. 'What's with Gaara? This is getting weird...' I thought as I continued to watch them.  
  
"Ok! I'll let you do my work! What is it you want in return?" Katrina asked.  
  
"I want you to give me 'Bantay Bata'..." answered Gaara.  
  
'What the heck!? Since when did Gaara become interested in a welfare organization? This is weird...' I thought as waited for Katrina to answer.  
  
"Okay! 'Bantay Bata' is yours now! Gotta go! I have a date!!!" Katrina answered and giggled. She grabbed her flowery blue bag and started to skip away to her... 'date'.  
  
Then Gaara started to boil more waterThen he said some thing that REALLY freaked me out...  
  
"At last! 'Bantay Bata' is now mine!!! MUAHAHAHA! Now I can make my ultimate dream come true!!! WORLD DOMINATION!!!" Gaara said like a super- freaky guy in the movies... something like a mad scientist...  
  
Then he looked at me... He noticed me!!! Oh no!!! I'm gonna die!!! That's what I thought.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked me harshly.  
  
'Think of an alibi!!! Think! Quick!' I told myself, but it seems as thought my mouth has its own life... I said something...  
  
"Nothing! How 'bout you?!" that's what I said. Oh crap! Now I'm dead for sure. I'm such a baka...  
  
"Go away." Gaara told me.  
  
Once again, my mouth spoke on its own.  
  
"I don't want to." I said. Stupid me!!!!  
  
Gaara lost his patience... I could tell because he was glaring at me. Then, he took the kettle of boiling water. I don't know what he was going to do so I started to run... But he was chasing me!!! If he caught up with me he's gonna pour that kettle of boiling water on me! I don't want that to happen! Good Heavens please save me! I prayed.  
  
As though an answer to my prayer, I saw the girl's bathroom! Haha! HE CAN"T ENTER THAT! I thought and ran inside. As expected, he stayed outside.  
  
"You coward! Stop hiding! I thought you're so tough!" I heard Gaara shout. I didn't answer. I just hid in one of the bathroom stalls the whole day. Then a thought struck my mind.  
  
'I've been here for hours... then the water's not boiling anymore!' I thought. I exited the girls bathroom, only to see Gaara glaring at me! It was so freaking scary! Suddenly, lots of sand was heading towards me! I'm gonna die if I didn't do something!  
  
Then I saw it! My savior! A water hose!!!  
  
I took the water hose and fired water at the sand. Of course, the sand went heavy and fell down. I was saved!!! Thanks to that water hose! And to my quick thinking!  
  
"I'm the greatest!!! MUAHAHAAHA!!! You can't use your sand attacks now since you're sand got wet and heavy and sticky!!! MUAHAHAA! You lost! Ain't I great?! I'm so witty!" I roared while pointing at him.  
  
He didn't answered... but I know he knows that he lost... 'I'm so cool! I defeated Gaara of the desert!' I thought.  
  
"Hey." I heard Gaara speak. Apparently, he was talking to me, for I'm the only person there.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Want to make some sand castles?" He asked.  
  
"Sure thing!" I said and made a sand castle with Gaara's wet sand. We spent the whole day making sand castles.  
  
THE END.  
  
Joal: My dreams are so weird, can someone tell me why? And after that dream, I started to like Gaara's character! I'm so weird!!! NYAHAHAHAAHA!  
  
(1) BTW, 'Bantay Bata' is a welfare organization that helps abused children. 


End file.
